When the Heartache Ends
by Usako Shields
Summary: A one-shot based off of the song When the Heartache Ends by Rob Thomas, Kunzite and the other Shitennou get another shot after Serena defeats Chaos


**When the Heartache Ends**

Kunzite stool alone in the dark abyss, his King and brothers in arms stood behind him, watching closely as the battle against chaos waged on. He could feel the presence of the four outer planet Senshi join, all staying fixated on the battle that Kunzite couldn't bring himself to watch. His heart was heavy knowing that soon the inner Senshi would join, that Venus wouldn't make it through the Hellish battle that was being fought on earth. He couldn't stand the thought of her death, not again. The first time he had killed her himself, in some boyish attempt to keep the Earth out from under the thumb of the Silver Millenniums rule. He bowed his head to the floor, deep in thought. Venus was the embodiment of love, and she had captured his soul on first sight, but as a General of Earth, his duty to the kingdom came first, something that he would always regret.

_**It's never easy and you never know**_

_**What leaves you crying**_

_**And what makes you whole**_

_**There ain't no way that I can hold it down**_

_**Falling to pieces**_

_**Forever in doubt**_

His heart sank to his stomach as he felt the strong presence of Mars appear, and soon the booming Jupiter and airy Mercury followed after. As he felt Venus's presence in the abyss, the General's knees gave out and he sank to the ground, crippled by the deep seeded sting of sadness. He sobbed and covered his face with his gloved hands. _How could it come to this? _He screamed in his head as his heart grew as heavy as the stone he took his name from. After all the years that he's stood watch over the woman that he once, and still loved, her hand was forced in battle, and she had fallen. Kunzite couldn't take the pain, even in the comfort of being near her again; it wasn't the way that he had wanted it to be.

_**And I move all directions**_

_**To the corners and the outskirts**_

_**While the lovers and the lonely**_

_**Start to whisper all about me**_

_**And if I stand here silent**_

_**I almost start to feel you fading in**_

_**Telling me hold on**_

_**Cuz it's gonna be alright**_

He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders as she knelt by his side, holding him but saying nothing. She let him sob, resting her head on his broad shoulder, letting him know that she was there, that she was still by his side, no matter what had happened in the past. Her warmth comforted him, and the feel of her small frame seemed to hold him together even though the tears still overpowered him. As time passed he calmed down and turned to face the woman who held him at his weakest point. The yellow blonde smiled at him with a genuinely happy look in her eyes. "It's almost time for us to go home," she said quietly, barely louder than a whisper, "We'll have another chance for a future together, a future without Beryl or Metaria, where the Golden Kingdom and the Silver Millennium are joined."

He looked at her, almost confused, he was almost certain that he would remain he, only an observer with a heavy heart. "Serenity is much stronger, and this battle will be hers, and with her victory, all of the lives destroyed by evil will be restored. You'll be restored, and the other Shitennou too, because you were all good, and will continue to serve your Prince well, just as we've served our Princess."

As she finished her sentence a flash of bright white light overpowered the darkness, blinding Kunzite. When vision was restored he found himself kneeling on the broken pavement of Tokyo. He could see his brothers looking up into the sky; he looked toward the spot they seemed so fixated on. He could see the Prince and Princess surrounded by her Senshi, and he could see the light of the Silver Crystal shine through, restoring the crumbling city to its former life. With a smile, Kunzite stood, after years of sitting and watching, he had his chance to live and love again, but more than anything, he hoped that Venus felt the same.

_**Say you'll be with me**_

_**When the heartache ends**_


End file.
